Alphabet Boy and Jackaboy
by RAD0703
Summary: Jack's with a stuck up teacher as a boyfriend. He goes to a abandon theater to get away from his boyfriend so he would explode over him... He meets a stranger who likes the theater as much as he does... Little septiplier


_Always aiming paper airplanes at me when you're around You build me up like building blocks just so you can bring me down. You can crush my candy cane but you'll never catch me cry. If you dangle that diploma and I dead, you, don't be surprised_

Jack sighed and rubbed his head. His boyfriend James going on and on about his fancy degree in teaching. Jack asked a question and James barked out a laugh. Oh it was simple he said. He called Jack dumb and broke his spirit. He went on again about how Jack would never ever make it in the real world without him. Jack thought about how he had taken fighting lessons in high school and thought he could sock James right in the mouth. He was just waiting for his prince to come and rescue him.

 _I know my ABCs, yet you keep teaching me. I say, fuck your degree, alphabet boy. You think you're smarter than me with all your bad poetry. Fuck all your ABCs, alphabet boy!_ Jack thought. He grabbed his phone and went for the door.

" Where are you going Sean?" James asked. " Back to school? I don't think you would be allowed... Your tall for a fifth grader!" He said laughing.

Jack got in his car and sped down the road. He pulled into the abandoned theater and got out. He loved going there to think. He walked through the rotted doors and froze. He heard a voice... Maybe he should go home to James... Wait!

 _I'm not a little kid now. Watch me get big now, Spell my name on the fridge now With all your alphabet toys. You won the spelling bee now, But are you smarter than me now? You're the prince of the playground...Little alphabet boy._ Jack thought to himself. He walked down the hallway.

 _A-a-aaa, b-b-b-b_

 _A-a-aaa, b-b-b-b_

 _A-a-aaa, b-b-b-b_

 _B-b-b-b, b-b-b, b-b-b-b_

Jack's phone rang. It was James. He sighed and picked up the phone. " Sean, it's time to go to the store. I need apples for my classroom. I am the do best teacher after all. And while you are at it I'm in the mood for something sweet... I'm working on something big Sean. I'm making a dictionary for every element," James said.

 _Apples aren't always appropriate apologies. Butterscotch and bubblegum drops are bittersweet to me. You call me a child while you keep counting all your coins. But you're not my daddy and I'm not your dolly. And your dictionary's destroyed_

" Apples are your apology? Really! James I'm not your fucking doll that you can order around. I do everything for you and buy you things but you never do anything for me!" Jack said aggravated into the phone. He hung up and sighed. His phone rang once more and he answered.

" _I know my ABCs, yet you keep teaching me. I say, fuck your degree, alphabet boy You think you're smarter than me with all your bad poetry! Fuck all your ABCs, alphabet boy!_ " Jack yelled almost crying. Where did alphabet boy come from? It seemed right... " I'm not a little kid anymore! Why don't we test your theory on why the hell you assume I am inaccurate with common knowledge. Correctly speaking I would infer you that you take your bulbous inaccurately determined mind and leave me be. I assume you comprehend that this automaticity makes you and I both single." Jack said not skipping a beat. He hung up and began breathing deeply.

 _I'm not a little kid now. Watch me get big now. Spell my name on the fridge now With all your alphabet toys. You won the spelling bee now, But are you smarter than me now? You're the prince of the playground, Little alphabet boy_

Jack felt alive. He smiled and realized where he was and what he had just done. He outsmarted James and proved he didn't need him. His attention turned to a smallish voice coming from the stage. He walked down the hallway silently and peered in the door. A man was holding a script in one hand and had his other balled up at his side. He looked angry and spoke.

" NO you calm down! I'm not a toy in your damn game Charlie! I'm not crazy... Shut up Charlie shut up!... Shut up nurse I know what's best!... It's not my fault I'm like this it's not like.. It's not like I wanted to be this way... Stop interrupting me! I'm not a damn monster that you can just throw to the mental fucking hospital and leave... IM OUT OF HERE!" He yelled.

Jack went into the back of the room and sat in one of the seats to watch. " N-No don't! I'm good.. I promise.. I'll stop drinking! I'll stop anything just don't take me away from Mya! Nurse you must understand where I'm coming from.. You don't? OH come on! If you were fucking crazy as horse shit you would feel like I am!... Mya no come back! Please baby don't I need you!" The stranger yelled getting on his knees.

Tears rolled down his face and Jack was on the edge of his seat. " Mya you are the only family I have left... Baby don't let them take me away... I'll miss everything! Your wedding, your 16th birthday, my grandchildren!... You know what? I don't need you! Fuck you I'm my own damn person! I guess I can't trust you then with my secrets... Fuck you Mya!... No baby.. I didn't... Didn't mean to... Oh god I'm a monster." He said. His voice cracking on monster.

Jack waited a couple seconds and stood up clapping. He wooped and cheered smiling. The man smiled and nodded, he bowed and jumped off the stage.

" That was awesome!" Jack said meeting the stranger in front of the stage.

" Thanks! I'm Mark." Mark said holding out his hand. Jack took it and shook his hand.

Mark was super cute. Jack found himself blushing and looked away. He was about to speak but Mark beat him to it. " Your cute ya know? Would you like to have lunch with me?"

Jack smiled and nodded. Mark said yay all cutsie like and they headed out of the theater.

 _I'm not a little kid now. Watch me get big now. Spell my name on the fridge now. With all your alphabet toys. You won the spelling bee now, But are you smarter than me now?You're the prince of the playground, Little alphabet boy_


End file.
